1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a fastening for a temple in a weaving machine.
2. Related Art and Technology
It is known that most fabrics during their manufacture tend to contract crosswise. However, in order to insert new weft threads correctly in the shed, it is necessary that the fabric be stretched crosswise at the stop (be up) line, which in practice is done by means of temples.
In practice, two types of temples are essentially used. On the one hand, two temples with a limited length can be used which exert a traction on the edges of both sides of the fabric. On the other hand it is also known to use one temple which stretches the fabric over its entire width. The present invention concerns a fastening for a temple of the first type.
The temples of the first type mentioned above are usually fastened to the weaving machine by means of two supports. According to a first known possibility one end of the temple is screwed to a support situated next to the fabric edge by means of a nut, and the other end, above the fabric, is hung on a support. This embodiment has the disadvantage that there remains little space for mounting a weft cutter, waste cutter or any other part above the fabric edge, on the one hand because the support is situated next to the fabric edge, and on the other hand because this space is occupied by the bolt end of the temple and the nut screwed on it.
According to a second known possibility the temple is supported on the one hand in the middle, and on the other hand near the end pointing away from the fabric edge. This has the advantage that there are no supports or similar above the fabric edge, which, for example, is desirable in case the weaving machine is provided with a tucking-in device which must be able to cooperate in conjunction with the edge of the fabric. However, such a temple has the disadvantage that it provides two stretching zones, as a result of which, in the case of sensitive fabrics, a line may be formed in the fabric in the warp direction above the of transition between a stretching zone and a non-stretched zone.